The present invention relates to a washing machine with a roller type agitator, and more particularly to a washing machine with a roller type agitator including rollers for providing a water flow and a rolling action for the laundry articles, thereby improving the washability of laundry articles.
Generally, known washing machines are classified according to the type of agitator into three types, the rotary vane wheel type as shown in FIG. 1, the pulsator (agitator vane wheel) type as shown in FIG. 2 and the rotary tub vane wheel type as shown in FIG. 3.
As shown in FIG. 1, the washing machine of the rotary vane wheel type, in which the laundry articles, particularly clothes, are washed by a frictional effect generated from contacting with vanes 41 of the vane wheel 40, a bending and stretching effect provided by the water flow, can efficiently wash the small quantity of laundry articles as a result of an active water flow. However, while it can not efficiently wash large quantity of laundry articles, as the generation of the water flow is deficient and the laundry articles may not be sufficiently circulated. Therefore, this type of washing machine has a disadvantage that it can efficiently wash a part of the laundry articles within the range of contact with the vanes 41, but can not efficiently wash the other part of the laundry articles beyond the range of contact.
As shown in FIG. 2, the washing machine of the pulsator type includes a washing rod 44, which washing rod 44 provided at the center of the pulsator 43 and adapted to generate a rotating water flow and an upward and downward circulating water flow in cooperation with the agitating vanes 45 in order to activate the circulation of the laundry articles and improve the washability by providing a mechanical action generated among the agitating vanes 45, the washing rod 44 and the laundry articles. However, it has been known that this type of washing machine has disadvantages in that the washability thereof is relatively lower than that of the above-mentioned washing machine of the rotary vane wheel type. Inconvenience in putting in and taking out the laundry articles and also in the case of washing the large quantity of laundry articles arises or a large volume laundry article because of the disturbance by of the washing rod 44 provided at the center of the pulsator 43.
As shown in FIG. 3, the washing machine of the rotary tub vane wheel type, in which the laundry articles are circulated accompanying the washing water in circulation by the viscous friction generated from the contact with the side wall 51 of the rotary tub vane wheel 50, washes the laundry articles by using the frictional contact with the side wall 54, the difference in the respective speeds of the washing water and the laundry articles during the reversed rotation. However, in the case of reversed rotation, there is only an intermittent circulation of the laundry articles with a small difference in the relative speed between the washing water and the laundry articles for a little time until reaching the normal speed in the reversed rotation. Thus, there are disadvantages that the washing effect is not good, furthermore, the circulation of the laundry articles is more deficient in the case of the large quantity washing so that the washing effect is deteriorated.
As described above, the known washing machines have several drawbacks, such as relatively low washing effect, an unequal washing, a bad washing in case of the large quantity washing and a large volume laundry articles (a blanket, bed clothes and the like) and the fabric damage in case of small quantity washing.
In effort to solve the above-mentioned drawbacks, the inventors of the present application have proposed several types of washing machines which could considerably improve the washing effect in comparison with the above-mentioned washing machines.
Generally, the washing machine comprises a washing section wherein the laundry articles are directly subject to the washing operation in the washing water, a driving section for driving the washing section and a supporting section for supporting the washing and driving sections. In addition, the washing section, comprising several washing elements, is the most important part because it influences the washing effect much more than any other sections. In accordance, the washing effect will be considerably ameliorated by providing the newly proposed washing elements, such as the washing tub and agitating member and the like, having improved structures, respectively. As a result, the inventors have proposed several washing machines having agitating members provided with rollers, respectively, thereby making it possible to improve the washing effect.
Korean Utility Model Application No. 89-16983 discloses a representative example of the washing machines proposed by the inventors. This type of washing machine includes an auxiliary agitator provided at the lower part inside the washing and dehydrating tub (hereinafter, referred to simply as the washing tub), the agitator equipped with rollers at a side wall thereof.
As shown in FIG. 4 which is an elevational sectional view of this washing machine, the washing machine comprises a driving motor 62 installed at a side below the bottom of the outer tub 61, a conventional clutch C provided at the center of the outer tub 61 and having a washing shaft 64, including at an upper portion an agitator vane wheel 63, and a dehydrating shaft 66 adapted for driving the washing tub 65 to rotate, said driving motor 62 driving the clutch C to carry out the washing and dehydrating operations. There is provided at the lower portion of the washing tub 65 a diametrically enlarged section 67, which section 67 has a larger inner diameter than that of the upper portion of the washing tub 65 and is provided with a rubber ring 68 mounted to the inner surface thereof. The washing shaft 64 of the clutch C is provided with an agitating tub 69 supported by a bearing 70 at an upper portion thereof, agitating tub 69 having a plurality of rollers 71 rotatably mounted at the side wall thereof rotating according to the frictional power provided by the contact with the rubber ring 68. The agitating tub 69 has a sun gear 72 formed at the lowermost portion thereof and engaging with a connecting planet gear 74, which planet gear 74 in turn engages with a driving sun gear 73 fixedly mounted under the bearing 70 to a lower portion of the washing shaft 64 of the clutch C.
In operation of the washing machine with the above-mentioned structure, the driving power from the driving motor 62 is transmitted to the clutch C by way of a belt 75 in order to drive only the washing shaft 64 by means of the clutching action of the clutch C, thereby causing the agitator vane wheel 63 to rotate. At the same time, the driving sun gear 73 fixed to the washing shaft 64 rotates so as to transmit the rotational power to the sun gear 72 by way of the connecting planet gear 74, thereby making it possible to drive the agitating tub 69 to rotate in the opposite direction to the rotating direction of the agitator vane wheel 63.
At this time, the heart water flow generated by the rotation of the agitator vane wheel 63 will be more active by being subject to the centrifugal force provided by the rotation of the agitating tub 69. Also, counter flow occurs inside the lower portion of the agitating tub 69 as a result of the opposite directional rotations of the agitating vane wheel 63 and the agitating tub 69, so that there may be an intense water flow capable of providing a scrubbing effect for the laundry articles.
Additionally, simultaneously with the contact of the rubber ring 68 attached to the inner surface of the diametrically enlarged section 67 of the washing tub 65 the plurality of rollers, rotatably mounted to the upper side wall of the agitating tub 69, rotate at a high speed. The rotation of the rollers 71 provides the intensive scrubbing action against the laundry articles being forced out of the center of the washing tub 65 by means of the centrifugal force generated by the rotations of the agitating tub 69, thereby improving the washing effect.
On the other hand, the clutch C acts in dehydrating procedure to drive the agitator vane wheel 63, the agitating tub 69 and the washing tub 65 to rotate at the same time in order to carry out the dehydrating operation.
As described above, the washing machine proposed by the inventors provides an intensive heart water flow generated by the rotation of the agitator vane wheel 63 and an intensive counter flow caused by the opposite directional rotations of the agitating vane wheel 63 and the agitating tub 69 so that the laundry articles can be subject to the scrubbing action, and the washing effect may be improved. Furthermore, the washing machine can provide considerably improved washing effect by the rolling action of the rollers acting on the laundry articles being forced out of the center of the agitating tub as a result of the centrifugal force, thereby making it possible to wash the large quantity of laundry articles and also considerably reduce the quantity used of washing water because of the intensive water flow.
However, this type of washing machine must have the diametrically enlarged section at the lower portion of the washing tub, for equipping with the agitating tub, and be provided with the driving mechanism, having a relatively complex structure, so that it may have little compatibility with the conventional washing machine. Furthermore, the agitating tub of this washing machine is provided with the rollers at the upper side wall thereof so that the agitating force may be weaker than those of another embodiments each having an agitator provided with rollers directly mounted thereto.